El hechicero, el príncipe y el viaje
by Leilael
Summary: Thor se mete con Amora y termina siendo chica. Ahora, tiene que ir al reino de los gigantes y hacer que el hechicero le devuelva su masculinidad. Pero al ver a ese ser azul siente un flechazo inmediato. Thorki
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel es dueña de los Vengadores y Thor, pero la mitología es del mundo :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dobles por los comentarios ^O^ AMO los comentarios, gracias.**

 **Esto es un Thorki, será corto.**

 **El hechicero.**

Una tontería, Thor había hecho muchas de esas. El único príncipe de Asgard había tenido muchas aventuras con sus amigos, Los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif, no siempre habían salido bien, la mayoría era su padre quien lo salvaba de una muerte segura. Sin embargo esta ocasión Odin no llegó a tiempo.

Thor había enamorado a Amora, para dejarla después como capricho. Amora no lo tomó como broma, así que maldijo a Thor convirtiéndolo en mujer. Odin quería matar a la hechicera, pero la intervención de Frigga hizo que Amora terminara con una fuerte reprimenda solamente. Frigga aseguró que esto podría dar una lección a Thor. Odin, sabiendo que su hijo necesita una lección lo aceptó renuentemente.

Thor lo tomó como una broma de Amora, al inicio, pero cuando se emborrachó y casi se acuesta con Fandral, decidió encontrar una solución a su problema con curvas.

Thor se embarcó en la búsqueda por los nueve reinos, ocho de los nueve. Sin embargo nadie parecía poder ayudarlo. Ni Amora, quien lo intentó al tener la lanza de Odin sobre el cuello, pero no pudo, porque hizo el hechizo con furia y no supo cómo lo hizo.

Thor estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando el portero le dijo que había en Jötunheim había un hechicero, el cual escapaba de su mirada. El príncipe, princesa, corrió con su padre para pedirle permiso para ir.

Odin, sabiendo que esto había llegado a un límite, aceptó la petición de su hijo, enviándolo a Jötunheim junto a sus amigos.

Jötunheim es conocido por ser un lugar hostil. Avanzan hacia el palacio, donde Laufey los espera. El castillo es enorme, los guardias también, los guardias son colosales. El lugar es gélido.

Laufey está en su trono, sonríe, porque Asgard necesita algo de Jötunheim, sostiene en su mano el pergamino que Odin le ha mandado, donde se establece un pacto de paz y el regreso del cofre de los inviernos, si el hechicero de Jötunheim logra arreglar el problema de Thor. El rey dice:

— Saludos, princesa de Asgard. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? — Thor aprieta el mango de su martillo, dice:

— Una audiencia con su hechicero. — Laufey dice con una sonrisa:

— Tendrá que ser más específica mi lady. — Thor quiere meterle su martillo en la boca a Laufey por burlarse. — Todos los gigantes de hielo usamos magia. — Thor cuestiona:

— Escuché que existe alguien que puede ayudarme. — Laufey se regodea:

— Existe, pero es un ser caprichoso, hace lo que quiere. Me temo mi lady, que si desea su ayuda deberá convencerle. Mandaré un mensajero, para exigir que tenga su audiencia. Pueden quedarse a disfrutar de mi hospitalidad o encaminarse, como deseen. — Thor responde:

— Lo agradezco, pero estoy impaciente por recuperarme.

— Adelante princesa. —

Thor y sus amigos salen prácticamente corriendo del castillo. Se dan cuenta que no han preguntado dónde está el hechicero. Ve a un gigante salir montado en oso enorme y blanco. Thor llama su atención, el mensajero los observa, espera a que alguien hable. Thor dice:

— Gigante, llévanos con el hechicero. — Helblindi mira impasible al grupo. — Por favor… —

El gigante silva, una nube de nieve es visible. En minutos otro oso llega, espera a que los asir suban. Sif intenta obtener información:

— ¿Y cómo es ese hechicero? — El gigante sigue mirando al frente ignorándolos.

Los guerreros conversan entre ellos, pero sus ropas no los protegen del frío como quisieran. Horas después llegan a un poblado. Múltiples gigantes salen a las calles, observan al grupo. Helblindi les indica con una seña que no evidencien que es un príncipe.

Van a la última casa, la cual es muy pequeña a comparación de las otras. Luce elegante y bien cuidada. Las personas del pueblo la hicieron para el príncipe Loki. Helblindi se hace pequeño para poder entrar, toca la puerta, esta se abre y él entra.

Helblindi abraza a Loki, quien está empacando para volver a casa. Le dice a su hermano:

— Loki, hay unos asir fuera.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Helblindi revela:

— El príncipe de Asgard es ahora una princesa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— Quieren que lo regreses a ser príncipe. — Entrega la carta de su padre. — Ellos ofrecieron la paz y el cofre.

— No podemos creerles hasta que lo tengamos.

— ¿Qué propones hermano?

— Veremos cuánto quieren esto. Hazlos pasar hermano y espera afuera. —

Helblindi salió de la casita, volvió a su estatura, con una seña indicó a los extranjeros entrar. Thor va al frente, abre la puerta, pero una voz le dice con un murmullo:

— Sal y toca la puerta.

— ¡Yo soy Thor!… — La voz se burla:

— Yo soy quien puede ayudarte. Tú vienes a mí y no al revés. — Thor muerde su labio, sale, toca y pregunta:

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Adelante. —

Se sorprenden al ver que dentro de la casa hay un bosque, es de noche, hay pequeñas flamas verdes iluminando el claro lleno de césped y flores. Pueden ver una figura encorvada sobre una fuente. Thor traga, camina hacia allá. La persona lleva una capa negra, cubre su rostro sin permitir verle. Sif pregunta:

— ¿Eres el hechicero?

— Acaso ve a otro ser en este espacio. — Thor dice:

— Hechicero vengo a que me regreses a la normalidad.

— ¿Por qué habría YO de arreglar algo que has traído sobre ti?

— ¡El rey lo ordena! — El hechicero se ríe. — ¡No obedecerás una orden de tu rey!

— El rey hace peticiones, no me ordena. Yo hago lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué pago quieres hechicero?

— Asgard promete regresar el Cofre de los Inviernos y la paz, si logro esto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te sorprende?

— ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hechicero?

— No lo he reflexionado. ¿Quieres que lo piense o te diga después el precio de mi favor? —

Thor escucha a sus amigos decirle que debe escuchar el precio antes, pero el príncipe está cansado de ser mujer, las hormonas, la atracción por los hombres, el sentir que el cuerpo le es extraño, no sentirse cómodo corriendo, además del frío. El hechicero dice:

— ¿Sabes por qué Asgard se toma tantas molestias? —

Thor quisiera partirle la cabeza al insensato hechicero. Él es el príncipe de Asgard. Muchos han sido castigados por menos. El hechicero continúa:

— Imagina que me niego a regresarte tu virilidad. Serías una mujer por siempre, te convertirías en la Madre de Todo, no en el Padre de Todo; aquel que se casara contigo sería el Padre de Todo. — Thor siente su cuerpo estremecerse ante la posibilidad. — Es por ello que Odin está dispuesto a todo, para que tú, su heredero sea el Padre de Todo y no una reina subyugada a un rey. — Thor cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres hechicero? — El hechicero dice:

— No lo he pensado, podría tardar años, siglos, o días pensándolo. ¿Quieres esperar mi resolución o pedirme que te libere y te dé después el precio?

— ¡Mejor te mato ahora! —

Thor lanza su martillo contra el hechicero. La ilusión desaparece, ya no están en medio del bosque sino dentro de una lujosa cabaña, la cual ha perdido una mesa por el ataque del príncipe. Escuchan una risa fuera, salen para ver al gigante y los osos. Thor pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está? — Helblindi responde:

— Lejos. — Señala las montañas. — Lo has ofendido, no toma bien las ofensas. — Sif pregunta:

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Thor dice:

— Ir por él. — Helblindi suspira, les dice:

— Yo iré, es mi hermano mayor. — Thor comenta:

— Él debe ser un anciano. —

Helblindi sonríe, saca un libro el cual parece diminuto en sus manos, lo levanta al decir:

— Un mercader lo trajo hoy. Si no sales ahora no te lo voy a dar. — El hechicero aparece en la palma del gigante, abraza el libro al decir:

— Gracias hermano. —

El hechicero sube por el brazo de su hermano, se sienta en su hombro para comenzar a leer. Helblindi le dice:

— Es mejor si vas sobre Berry, si te duermes no te despertaré. — El hechicero le dice algo al oído. — Bien, sólo porque lo pides. —

El gigante sube a su oso al comenzar su camino de regreso a casa. Los asir suben al otro oso al seguir al gigante. La gente del pueblo los despiden con alegría. Thor se acerca al gigante, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa con mi problema? — Helblindi le dice:

— En el castillo. —

Thor no se queda conforme, pero no tiene opción. Las palabras del hechicero revolotean en su mente. Él como la reina de alguien, obligado a casarse con un hombre y tener hijos. Sus amigos intentan animarlo, pero el único que puede salvarlo va leyendo indiferente a su desgracia.

Al llegar al palacio, Laufey los esperaba fuera. Abraza al gigante y al hechicero, mientras les dice:

— Mis joyas. Helblindi, ¿tu hermano se portó bien? — El hechicero se queja:

— ¡Estoy aquí padre! — Laufey le pregunta:

— ¿Te has portado bien mi tesoro? — El hechicero dice:

— Yo siempre me porto bien. — Helblindi se ríe, al decir:

— Hizo enojar a la princesa y ella intentó matarlo con su martillo. — Laufey mira mortalmente a los asir:

— ¿Es cierto? — Los amigos de Thor tragan, mientas Thor dice:

— Él me ha ofendido. — Laufey indaga:

— ¿Es eso cierto mi tesoro?

— Padre, yo quería que el Asgard se diera cuenta que no somos nosotros los que dependemos de él, sino Asgard quien depende de nosotros. Además me dijo que podría tener algo.

— ¿Es cierto princesa? —

Thor mira a Laufey, encuentra con esos orbes rojos mirándolo mortalmente, dice:

— Él comenzó… — Loki le dice a su padre:

— Además, curarlo… no sé qué efectos pueda tener en mí. — Laufey dice:

— Querido tesoro, me has pedido permiso para ir a ver los mundos, pero te lo he negado. Eres la fuente mágica que sostiene nuestro mundo en ausencia del Cofre de los Inviernos, pero si el cofre regresa. — Loki pregunta con emoción y esperanza:

— ¿Podría viajar?

— Así es… —

Loki toma la mano de Thor, lo comienza a jalar al decir:

— Lo haré. —

Los amigos de Thor intentan evitar que el hechicero se lleve a su príncipe, pero al ver se han esfumado.

Thor se siente caer para luego estar de pie. Mira alrededor, se trata de una habitación lujosa de hielo, hay tapices verdes, una cama con doseles verdes con bordes dorados. El hechicero mira a Thor, aún sin descubrir su cuerpo, sonríe, le dice:

— Príncipe de Asgard ¿estás dispuesto a acostarte con un horrible gigante de hielo para ser hombre de nuevo? Uno de los monstruos de los cuales las madres hablan a sus hijos. Responde. —

Thor traga, ha enfrentado y matado a muchos gigantes, pero ninguno como este. Esa voz le hace estremecer. Quiere volver a ser hombre, dice con convicción:

— Sí, lo haré. —

Thor ve el manto caer, la tela no revela un adefesio, un ser encorvado y deforme. Thor siente perder el aliento al verlo, es hermoso. Se trata de un joven con piel azulina, como si siempre fuese bañado por la luz de la luna Midgard, largo cabello negro atado por anillos de oro, brazaletes de oro con piedras preciosas en sus brazos y sobre su pecho, un tapa rabo que permite admirar sus largas piernas, pero lo que más impacta a Thor es su rostro. Jamás había visto ser a un hombre tan hermoso, aquellos ojos rojos son más brillantes que las piedras preciosas. Loki camina alrededor de Thor, pregunta:

— ¿Qué esperabas príncipe? —

Thor observa sus gráciles movimientos, siente el suave cabello del otro príncipe cuando acaricia su rostro. Quiere agarrar al hechicero y devorarlo a besos. Dice:

— Ver a alguien deforme, pero eres hermoso. —

El hechicero sonríe. Se detiene frente al príncipe, princesa, de Asgard, pone su mano sobre aquella mejilla al preguntar:

— ¿Prefieres esto? —

Thor siente aquella piel suave, ese toque casi amoroso. Ante él ve la piel del hechicero tornarse como la suya, pero es blanca, cremosa, sus labios rosados, sus ojos verdes. Thor dice:

— Te prefiero… como eres… —

El hechicero sonríe de nuevo, Thor quisiera verlo siempre sonreír, vuelve a ser azul. Thor siente caer en el abismo cuando el toque se marcha, toma la mano del hechicero. Siente aquellos labios azules sobre los suyos, es un beso suave, dulce, lento, como ninguno que ha tenido, no es una tormenta de deseo desenfrenado. Siente su cuerpo llenarse de magia, es un baile como el del viento y el mar. Quiere más. Empuja a quien le besa hacia la cama. Toma sus muñecas al ponerlas en alto, respira aquel aroma exótico de nieve y flores, mezclado con pieles y bosque. Profundiza el beso, explora aquella boca, es un juego el cual ambos quieren ganar y nadie está dispuesto a ceder.

Thor siente que le falta aire, se aparta, observa sobre la cama que el hechicero ahora es una hermosa hechicera, la cual sonríe, antes de decir:

— Estás listo para irte. —

Thor sigue arrodillado sobre ella, se observa, es un chico de nuevo, se siente algo decepcionado por no haber tenido al hechicero. Se deja caer en la cama junto a Loki, quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Loki dice:

— Es por esto que nadie quería curarte. Una chica no podría, un hombre se convertiría en mujer. — Thor observa aquella sensual figura, cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Loki responde:

— Quiero viajar, ver otros mundos, aprender de ellos. ¿Te has preguntado por qué soy pequeño? — Thor niega, Loki ríe.

— Soy un ser mágico. — Loki vuelve a ser hombre. — Puedo ser una mujer o un hombre. — Thor siente que le gusta como ambos. — Regresa a casa hijo de Odin, trae el Cofre de los Inviernos, si no cumples volverás a ser mujer y nada podrá revertirlo. ¿Comprendes? —

Thor asiente, pero no quiere levantarse. Thor toca la mejilla de Loki, siente la magia hormiguear por su piel. Loki no quiere moverse, desea descansar, ha usado mucha magia en últimas fechas. Curar a Thor casi lo ha drenado, siente aquel toque, le agrada pero no debe acostumbrarse, Thor va a olvidarlo.

Thor se incorpora, quiere otro beso, pero antes de encontrar los labios azules, se ve de pie frente a Laufey, quien dice:

— Mi tesoro te ha curado. —

Los guardias anuncian la llegada de Odin, quien entra magnánimo. Lleva una urna donde va el cofre y un tratado de paz. Odin mira a su hijo, se siente conforme al verlo curado.

Los reyes comienzan a negociar el tratado. Los tres guerreros y lady Sif, están contentos cuando se les ordena regresar. Thor los acompaña, pero no regresa a Asgard, sino corre de vuelta al castillo de Laufey, se escabulle para regresar con Loki. Sigue el aroma de Loki, camina por los pasillos, hasta que llega a una puerta, la cual es pequeña a comparación de las otras.

Thor abre y entra. Se trata de la habitación de Loki. Camina hacia el lecho del hechicero, se queda parado observándolo. Se inclina para robarle un beso, pero antes de hacerlo, Loki abre los ojos y por instinto lanza con su magia lejos Thor. Se incorpora, observa al príncipe de Asgard en el suelo.

Loki se incorpora, lo cura sin pensar. Thor abre sus ojos, ve la magia del hechicero, siente algo cálido, se siente seguro y cómodo. Loki se esfuerza un poco más, cura las heridas de Thor, aún se encuentra algo adormilado, por lo cual no distingue entre las recientes y viejas.

Thor se siente mejor que nunca. La sensación desaparece súbitamente, abre los ojos para ver al hechicero desplomarse. Thor lo toma entre sus brazos, siente el cuerpo magro y delgado. Carga al hechicero, lo pone sobre el lecho, se arrodilla junto a la cama, toma una de las manos azules, la besa, al decir:

— Te quiero para mí. —


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, la verdad. Dobles a los que leen por medio del traductor. Un saludo a todos, en todas las partes del mundo. Si hay alguien de China, un abrazo, ¿por qué? Porque sí xD en realidad porque se me hace muy genial. Un abrazo a todos los que leen de todas las partes del mundo. Triples a todos los que dejan comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir.**_

 _ **Mi computadora se descompuso, los exámenes son bien perros xD y la escuela pone como meta las vacaciones "Proximamente" jajajajaja**_

 **MenteEnBlanco: Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario. He desaparecido un poco, espero volver pronto xD aunque sea con capítulos cortos jejejeje….**

 **Gizza: Gracias por tu comentario, xD esto no es pronto, pero aún seguimos jajajaja**

 **Draconys Black: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te parezca una bella historia.**

 **Designando compañero**

Thor se siente feliz, extrañamente completo, sólo por sostener aquella mano azul, sentir esos dedos largos y delgados, por escuchar la respiración de alguien que acaba de conocer. Jamás pensó en ese reino como algo más que una roca congelada llena de monstruos repugnantes. Ahora sabe que se ha equivocado, ese lugar destruido y abandonado por mucho tiempo tiene más que ofrecer de lo imaginado.

Toma un mechón que cae sobre la angulosa cara del hechicero, lo acerca a su nariz, huele aquel aroma a nieve y flores, tan propio de un espíritu de la naturaleza. Quiere pasar sus manos por aquella piel helada, la cual a diferencia de otros gigantes no he ha causado una horrible quemadura. Le parece increíble sentir tal atracción por alguien que acaba de conocer, pero ninguna cortesana o Lady Sif ha causado tal impacto en él.

Sabe que esa hermosa criatura debe ser suya y de nadie más. Siempre ha obtenido todo lo que ha querido, hasta el momento ningún reto le ha resultado imposible, está seguro que este no será la excepción.

Alguien toca la puerta, se apresura a meterse debajo de la suntuosa cama. Ve los pies azules de otro gigante, escucha la voz de Helblindi, quien habla amorosamente al hechicero, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

— Hermano, padre manda por ti. — Loki no se mueve. — Hermano, padre quiere discutir las condiciones de tu viaje. —

Thor recuerda las palabras del hechicero, él desea ir de viaje, conocer otros mundos, ¿quién mejor que el grandioso, grande, único e invencible príncipe de Asgard para llevarlo? Helblindi acaricia el cabello de su hermano:

— Sé que estás cansando, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, estás a pocos pasos de cumplir tu sueño, Loki, despierta. — Loki dice con total satisfacción:

— Amo escucharte rogar. — Helblindi asegura lleno de autosuficiencia:

— Si te vas no tendrás ese placer. — Loki asegura al sentarse sobre la cama:

— No me iré por siempre.

— Lo sé… — Suspira Helblindi. Indica debajo de la cama. Loki susurra en tono cómplice:

— Sí. — Los hermanos sonríen.

Loki salta y su hermano levanta la cama al volcarla, descubren a Thor quien los observa sorprendido. Loki dice con diversión:

— Debemos decirle a padre, es inaceptable que alguien espíe en las habitaciones reales. ¿Qué dices hermano? —

Helblindi asiente al dar un gruñido. Thor no va a pedir ni suplicar, pero tampoco tiene una buena explicación para ello. Sin embargo no hace falta que los hermanos señalen al príncipe, cuando entra el rey para ver la escena, todos voltean a verse. Loki asegura de forma rápida:

— Mi hermano y yo, estábamos conversando con el hijo de Odin, sobre Asgard. ¿Cierto hermano? — Helblindi da un gruñido en respuesta.

Laufey no está feliz ni contento, sabe que sus tesoros mienten, pero sabe que Loki debe tener un plan. Ordena:

— En ese caso, el príncipe puede acompañarnos a cenar. Helblindi muéstrale una habitación adecuada. —

Helblindi da un gruñido en respuesta, con un ademán le indica a Thor que lo siga. Los dos príncipes salen. Laufey deja su pose de rey, toma entre sus brazos a Loki, pregunta:

— ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Se ha aprovechado de ti?… — Loki corta el alud de interrogantes:

— No padre, no me hizo daño, no se aprovechó, sólo me veía. — Laufey asegura:

— No me agrada como te mira. — Loki intenta calmar a su progenitor:

— Está bien padre, puede ser el trauma de no creer que ha dejado de ser mujer. Él va a regresar a su reino, con suerte no volveremos a verlo hasta que sea rey. — Laufey sigue sin soltar a Loki. — Padre, ya no soy un niño, puedes soltarme. —

Laufey suelta con renuencia a su hijo, le gustaba más cuando Loki exigía abrazos y besos, como un buen niño. Sabe que es su fase adolescente, pero como buen padre (madre) quiere seguir mimando a su retoño.

— Descansa mi tesoro. Preséntate en la cena.

— Sí. —

Laufey le da un abrazo rápido a su hijo antes de salir. Loki vuelve a la cama, quiere seguir durmiendo. Helblindi conduce a Thor por el laberinto de pasillos, lo lleva a una habitación de grandes puertas, las abre para el huésped, hay una enorme habitación suntuosa, donde todo es de hielo, las mantas, los muebles, la alfombra, es extremadamente frío, no hay chimenea. Es una habitación fina y hermosa, pero demasiado fría para Thor.

Helblindi se marcha al dejar a Thor sólo. Sonríe al salir, al pensar que el Asgard se lo merece, por intentar meterse con su hermano.

Thor mira de nuevo alrededor, una ráfaga fría pasa frente a él, le hace sentir más frío. Su capa no es la mejor protección, además sus ropas no lo protegen mucho. Sabe que esto es una venganza, pero la aceptara por ahora. Se estremece nuevamente por el frío.

La hora de la cena llega, después de siglos para Thor y muy pronto para Loki. Los tres hijos de Laufey se encuentran sentados a la mesa, los invitados son Thor y Odin. El ambiente es incómodo, tenso, como si la presencia de esos dos extraños fuera una intrusión a la dinámica. Laufey indaga:

— ¿Qué mundos quieres visitar tesoro? — Loki responde con entusiasmo:

— ¡Todos! — Laufey sonríe de buena gana.

— Mi pequeña joya, hay lugares poco amables con los de nuestra especie. Los gigantes de fuego nos odian en igual proporción que Asgard. — Odin aclara ruidosamente su garganta. — Quiero que alguien te acompañe. — Thor dice de inmediato:

— ¡Yo! He viajado por los nueve mundos, puedo acompañarlo. — Odin interviene:

— Como muestra de gratitud de parte de Asgard. —

Laufey no está complacido. Thor no es su primera opción. Pensó en la princesa Vanir, Sigyn, un elfo, cualquiera menos Thor. Odin insiste:

— Si el príncipe de Asgard acompaña a su príncipe nadie se atreverá a atacarlos. — Loki se levanta, al disculparse amablemente:

— No soy un objeto político, si me disculpan debo empacar para mi viaje. — Thor se levanta, corta el camino de Loki al decir:

— Me sentiría honrado de acompañarte en este viaje. — Loki responde:

— ¿Honrado de acompañar a un monstruo? No me haga reír, hijo de Odin. —

Laufey los observa, coloca la mirada de Thor. El padre que es quiere darle un puñetazo a Thor, prohibirle que se acerque a sus hijos y lanzarlo a Asgard. El rey sabe que esto puede ser la puerta a la paz, una paz duradera. No puede obligar a Loki, no lo haría jamás, pero si van en el viaje, tal vez se hagan amigos o se odien. Laufey decreta:

— Acepto, el príncipe de Asgard será el guía turístico de mi pequeño tesoro. —

Loki y sus hermanos voltean a ver a su padre. Thor da saltos de alegría. Odin sonríe, piensa en lo beneficioso que sería tener a un hechicero, como Loki, de parte de Asgard. Laufey continúa:

— El primer lugar de su viaje será Asgard, hijo mío, así su guía turístico podrá tomar sus cosas. — Odin decreta:

— Que sea el inicio de una larga amistad entre dos reinos. —

Loki no puede creerlo, su padre ha usado su viaje de escusa política. Thor no puede creerlo, se siente tan feliz, como si saltara entre las nubes; podrá conocer mejor al hechicero, para comenzar su nombre.

Loki se va disgustado a su habitación, mañana por la mañana saldrá, no puede creerlo, al menos podrá conocer los otros reinos.


End file.
